girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Beast
To all of the people who have been having trouble with links in this article and others in this wiki: Thank you very much for helping to edit this wiki. If you haven't already, please consider registering for a Wikia account and don't forget to sign in before you make any edits; it is much easier for the more experienced editors to offer help if there is a specific identity linked to each edit. Please try viewing the pages of this wiki with the source editor; it may help you understand how properly formed wikia links and GG link macros are written. If you have specific questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:56, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Magnetism or Brute Force? I thought Humongulus ripped off the front of the Beast's cab between panels 2 and 3 on but I now see that he actually turns it around, and we are looking into the opening created when the back of the cab comes off in panel 2. Certainly, Humongulus is not ripping off the back of the cab in panel 2; he only has two hands. It does bother me that we are shown no sign that the magnetic forces wielded by Agatha and company are capable of doing more than immobilizing the Beast up to this point; why can they suddenly rip it apart? I suppose you can argue that this is because it is weakened or because of the addition of Wolkerstorfer's power to their ranks. I would say that the back of the cab could be coming off because of the damage inflicted by Humongulus in the final panel of but that ignores the fact that it happens after Agatha's order. I guess magnetism is the most likely cause after all, so I will change it back, with an indication of my misgivings. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:47, May 7, 2015 (UTC) : I hope my edit is an acceptable compromise. I do feel I made an honest mistake, and that the actions on the pages in question are less clear cut than they could be. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC) : Consider the sound-effects that are evident; while this could be due to something inside the cab being affected by the damage, I think it more likely it's a reference to the forces involved ripping off the back. Just my 2c... 14:28, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Argh! Didn't notice I wasn't signed in---sorry!Dbreakey (talk) 14:30, May 7, 2015 (UTC) : Hmm, after rereading this today, something occurred to me that might help explain this: :: When Agatha, et al, were using magnetism to restrain the Beast, they had to diffuse that over a broader area, to restrain it effectively. This likely reduced the overall strength of the field. However, when Humungulous is actually holding the front of the Beast, then they can reconfigure the magnetism to a more intensely-focused point. With the front of the Beast held, pretty much the full power of the magnetism can be used to rip apart the cab, instead of diffused across a larger area. ::Well, that's a potential explanation, anyway :-) Dmbreakey (talk) 23:22, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Changing the template I changed the template from Monster to Character, as recommended by the Girl Genius:Manual of Style (GG:MOS), which I had read at least part of earlier, forgotten about, and recently revisited (although, somewhat unfortunately, not until after I had made changes to the Monster and Device templates). The GG:MOS is well work reading, for those who haven't done so already and re-reading, for those who have. (It can use some updating, though, which I will try to get to soon.) The basic idea, as set out there, is that any any thing in GG that is sentient and has a personality is a character and so that template should be used. The use of categories will allow you to indicate exactly what type of entity any particular character is. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:38, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Journey or Act? I had changed the references to Act 2 to in the info box on this page to 2nd Journey, but I just changed it back. I now feel I "got rather happy about it and ran off in high spirits," making a change that while arguably technically correct is unnecessary and which will waste space on article pages and storage space on the Wikia servers. I used "Act 02" in the info box to emphasize that this reference is to the web comic, not a print edition, since page number references on the web site are conventionally written with zero padding. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:46, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Heterodyne artifact and ownership I get the feeling that only certain items are imbued with intrinsic loyalty to the Heterodynes, with the Castle and the Jaegers being the most clear-cut examples (probably becuase they'd almost certainly be the most deadly threat if they ever turned). The article mentions that the Beast "ultimately did not believe" Agatha and her claims of being a Heterodyne. That's not how I read it; I got a clear impression it simply didn't care whether she was Heterodyne or not. Of course, this changed rapidly once Agatha (inevitably) got the upper hand over it. I fully expect that, if it ever regains ascendency, we'll see a resumption of it's "don't care" attitude. It strikes me as a classic bully: lording over those "weaker" than itself when it feels it can safely get away with it--otherwise, the fawning sycophant. Then again, Agatha does praise it, in a limited fashion, granted, but still. Dmbreakey (talk) 15:38, October 2, 2017 (UTC)